Waves Of Friendship
by Daydream1
Summary: Kurt meets a new mutant at a football game! YAY! ^_^ I know, sucky summary, but that's it for now! It's basically the introduction of my new character! YAY FOR CHARACTERS! Please read!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or whatever. I do own Meagan. SHE'S MINE!!! ^_^ But ya can use her if ya wanna, just ask! ^_~  
  
"GOOOOO TEAM!" The Bayville cheerleaders roared, bouncing up and down continuously while doing jumps and cartwheels on the side. Mason High School, the home team, booed trying to drown out Bayville High's shouts of excitement. Cow-bells sounded and fog horns screamed, announcing the third touchdown for the Bayville Bulldogs. Students from Mason groaned and threw popcorn as the Bayville stands screeched out victory chants. Their marching/pep band struck up another chorus of the Bayville touch-down song. In the away-team stands, Kurt was trying to yell encouragements while stuffing a steaming, ketchup-covered hotdog into his mouth.  
  
"MEA!! BO NEAM!!!" Tiny bits of hotdog sprayed Scott and Jean who were sitting in front of him. They turned around, glares on their teenage faces.  
  
"I don't remember asking for a shower." Jean muttered as she brushed red, mushy flecks off her shoulder. Kurt quickly swallowed the rest of the offending hotdog and grinned disarmingly. "Vhat?" He asked, giving them his prized I'm-soooo-innocent-how could-you-blame-me-for-anything look. They sighed and turned back around. Still grinning, Kurt turned towards Evan who was sitting beside him.  
  
"Wanna go get more food?"  
  
"Dude, are you a food vacuum or what?" Evan asked, but rose from his seat anyway. Kurt led the way down the metal stairs and they walked quickly to the concessions stand. While standing in line, a low, rumbling sound rolled across the football field. The air around them felt strange, as if it had suddenly lost pressure. Evan gave Kurt a weird look. "Dude, was that your stomach?" he asked, eyebrows raised in surprise and admiration. The boy shook his head, black hair flying.  
  
"Actually, no." Kurt stated and moved up in the line.  
  
"Must be a thunderstorm." Evan decided, even if it was out of season. In a few minutes, the two mutants returned to the bleachers, laden down with candy, hotdogs, and poorly grilled hamburgers. Evan and Kurt chowed down, destroying about three-fourths of their supply by the beginning of third quarter. Evan was finishing the last pack of Skittles when the storm they had heard earlier finally barreled down upon the stadium. It began to rain like there was no tomorrow, or at least no next week. Teenage girls squealed and raised their hands, trying to shield their hair-sprayed heads from the downpour. On the field, the two combating football teams slid around, trying to find their footing on the muddy ground. Scott wiped his glasses as rain began to trickle down the crimson lenses. Jean created a telepathic shield around herself and Scott's glasses, protecting them from the rain.  
  
[[Any better?]] Jean asked telepathically.  
  
[[Yeah, thanks.]] Scott thought back, reaching up to wipe the last few droplets off. Behind them, Kurt and Evan were racing to stuff the remaining junkfood into their pockets. A couple rows to the right, in the Mason School stands, there was a scuffling noise. A slim figure quickly made her way down the stairs two at a time. She darted past the seats and ducked underneath the bleacher. Evan watched her descent with slight interest. Kurt, however, was too busy trying to fit the last burger into his too- small pocket to notice anything. Shrugging, Evan figured she was just worried about her hair or clothes or maybe both. Beside him, Kurt suddenly yelped. Evan turned his head to be met with a blue, yellow-eyed face that disappeared immediately. The furry blue mutant was gone, leaving only the faint smell of sulfur and brimstone. Evan sighed. Kurt's stupid watch was acting up again.  
  
Right below the bleachers, Kurt was banging the image inducer against a metal beam. "Vork! Vork, vork, vork!" He ordered, fiddling with all the switches and buttons he could find.  
  
"Whoa." Someone whispered behind. Kurt whirled around to see a girl staring at him, her navy eyes wide. He started to explain, then stopped, mouth hanging wide open. The bright blue hair that framed her youthful face was rather different, but that wasn't what startled him. It was her pale blue skin that made him stare. She was smaller than him, but almost the same age by the looks of it. With a gasp of realization, the blueish girl jumped behind a metal support beam. Kurt shook his head and regained composure.  
  
"Hi!" He said cheerfully, walking towards the beam. He heard her sigh as she came out, arms crossed across her chest. She glared at him with dark eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, frustration twined around her words. Kurt shook his head.  
  
"Nothing, but if you didn't notice, ve're the same colour!" Kurt said, trying to pick a common topic to talk about. He hadn't expected to find another mutant, let alone a blue one, under the stands. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is that so? I didn't notice," She replied sarcastically, uncrossing her arms and placing her hands on her hips. "Besides, I'm not blue all the time." It was Kurt's turn to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"How? I mean, I'm blue all the time. Vell, actually, I 'ave this vatch 'ere," Kurt held up the vortex inducer. "It makes a 'ologram so I can look human. At least, it does vhen it's vorking." He explained, a grin on his furry face. The girl smiled a little bit, still unsure of how to act.  
  
"I'm only blue when it rains. I'm Megan." She extended a hand which Kurt promptly shook.  
  
"And a mutant, right?" He added with a smirk.  
  
"That obvious?" Meagan gave him a sideways grin as she spread her arms outwards. He shrugged.  
  
"Not as obvious as me." He said as he waved his blue forked tail back and forth. Megan laughed and nodded her head.  
  
"Guess not, uh." she gave him an expectant look. Kurt looked confused for a few seconds and then remembered.  
  
"Oh, ja! My name's Kurt, but some people call me Nightcrawler." He supplied playfully.  
  
"Nightcrawler? Why?" Megan asked in an interested tone. In demonstration, Kurt stuck his hands to a metal beam and climbed upwards at an alarming rate. Megan stared as he hung upside down from a bleacher seat, smiling down at her.  
  
"That's vhy." He said, waving. With a smug look, the girl raised her bluish hands and pushed them towards each other. The rain water that was streaming down from the cracks on either side of Kurt suddenly turned sideways and sprayed the boy. Spluttering, he teleported back beside Megan.  
  
"Nickname's Wave." She stated, a mischievous smile on her face. He shook the water out of his hair and blinked.  
  
"You're a vater mutant? Vhat all can you do?" Kurt asked with interest. Megan counted off the numbers with her fingers while fixing a spaced-out look on her face.  
  
"Let's see, I can create and manipulate water, talk telepathically through water, and make very pretty water colored pictures!" She winked at Kurt who laughed. "I turn blue whenever there's too much moisture in the air; it's how I found out about my powers. The problem's that I have to drink water constantly throughout the day. I dehydrate really quickly." She concluded her speech by giving him a small show. The rain water that was still coming down from the stands melted together, making a waterfall that cascaded down to the ground in huge ripples. After a few seconds Megan released the streams back to their original pattern of falling. She smiled at Kurt.  
  
"Cool trick. Vatch this." Kurt teleported himself about five feet away, hanging from the stands; next, he was right behind Megan giving her a tap on the shoulder; then he was four inches from the girl's face. She yelped and squirted him with a pointer finger. He clutched at where the water had hit him, acting as if he had been shot. Megan giggled as Kurt fell to the ground, mock-dying. Suddenly, Kurt's holo-watch decided that it was time to work.  
  
"Yes! It's a very useval, evil thing." He explained to Megan as she looked him up and down.  
  
"Nice bell bottoms. So, you can teleport and stick to things? That's pretty cool." Megan said. Kurt rubbed the back of his neck with a hand.  
  
"Well, ja.I like it! But there's alvays a chance I might port myself into something. That'd be fun, half-sticking out of a vall. I'd look like a mounted animal head!"  
  
"More like furry, blue elf head." Megan said, grinning at him. A buzzer sounded and a cry of jubilation went up from the Bayville stands. Mason students tried to boo them down again, but a roar of thunder drowned them out. Above Kurt and Megan, Evan wondered if his aunt had anything to with it.  
  
"I guess your team won." Megan yelled over the din the Bayville kids were putting up.  
  
"Duh! Your team's terrible!" Kurt teased her. The girl narrowed her eyes even though Kurt could still see a glint of amusement in them.  
  
"Watch it, elf-boy, or I'll be forced to drown you!" she threatened, shaking a light blue finger at him. He laughed and teleported away.  
  
"Just try!" Rolling her eyes, Megan quickly walked over to where he was. Once reaching him, she pulled the hood of her jacket up over her face and blue hair. Megan dragged on a pair of gloves that she plucked from a pocket. Over their heads they could hear the sound of a few hundred teenagers and random adults leaving the stands.  
  
"Time to go." Kurt stated, seeing that the rain had stopped. He and Megan simultaneously made their way out from under the stands.  
  
"See you later, Kurt!" Megan exclaimed, waving to him as she blended into the crowd of people. Kurt waved back vigorously and went off to find Scott, Jean, and Evan. He had to tell them about Megan.  
  
[[Over here, Kurt.]] Jean's telepathic voice said quietly. He turned towards the right. There they were, standing by the gate, waiting for him to catch up. Kurt raced over and almost knocked them over with his excitement.  
  
"There vas this girl, her name's Megan, she's blue, she's got blue hair, and she can control vater!!!" Kurt said in a sugar-induced rush. Scott clamped a hand over the younger mutant's mouth and shook his head.  
  
"Kurt!" He hissed angrily. Kurt made a face, realizing that then anybody near them could have overheard him talking.  
  
"Sorry." He muttered under Scott's hand which was immediately removed. The group of four started out towards the parking lot where the X-van was. Behind Scott and Jean's backs, Evan was making kissing noises, teasing Kurt about Megan. Kurt scowled and flung a Snickers bar at him.  
  
"It's not like that!" Kurt complained, glaring at the black boy. Evan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say, Kurt." He continued to make kissing noises until a barrage of uneaten candy attacked him.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^ Thank you! And this is not a romance and there will be more chapters! YAY!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men! How could I? They came out years before I was born! ^_^ At least, I think it was years.*shrug* I do own Megan! MINE! But you can borrow if ya want, just ask. ^_^  
  
Megan walked with the rest of the crowd, listening to the grumbles and groans of her fellow Mason High students and the happy exclamations of the Bayville students. She tugged her hood down farther around her face, not wanting anyone to see her blue-tinted skin. Grateful that it was fall and she could wear a hood without looking weird, Megan trotted down the sidewalk, weaving in and out of the crowd. Her mind was somewhere else entirely. There were other mutants near her, going to other schools, but still in her district. She began to wonder if there were mutants at her school. Most kids at Mason knew about her mutation and new kids were always told to stay away from her. It had been like that since the day she had found out about her powers.  
  
--Flashback-  
  
Fourteen-year-old Megan kicked the half-inflated soccer ball, sending it soaring into the air. It was gym class and they were outside so they could play soccer. It was about to start raining, but the ninth grade gym class was too caught up in their game to care. The soccer field was beginning to become slick with dew, causing the two teams to ruin their gym clothes. Megan's teammates cheered as her kick led the ball straight into the goal. She turned to grin at her best friend, Karin, who was standing right beside her. Karin was gaping at her, mouth wide open, eyes huge with fear. Megan cocked her head slightly, wondering what in the world her friend was so freaked out about. It began to rain, slow at first, but then harder. The cheering had stopped and everyone was staring at her. She began to feel really uncomfortable with all those eyes looking right at her. The teacher blew the whistle and the entire class ran into the gym in almost a panicked state. Megan felt suddenly reluctant to leave the rain, but followed the class inside. Her teacher stopped her at the door.  
  
"Not you. You stay outside." She ordered, slamming the heavy metal door in Megan's face. Startled, Megan backed up; fear pounded in her heart. She stared at the door for a few minutes and then headed around to the front of the school where the doors were always unlocked. When she walked past classrooms, people would turn in their chairs and teachers would stop their lessons. Hearing a girl scream, Megan began to run. She stopped at the glass front doors and stared into her reflection. Her light brown hair was now a brilliant blue, the color most kids colored the ocean or a mountain lake. What frightened her even more was her light blue skin. It was much lighter than her hair, but still blue. Even weirder, she could feel the water around her. Every drop, every puddle, every trickle, she could feel it. She could feel the water in herself, more than the regular ninety percent. Megan screamed as loud as her voice would let her and then some, letting the water amplify the sound until the front doors shattered. All the raindrops around her came together to form a small vortex of water, a water spout. Uncontrolled, it picked up shards of glass from the door and headed towards the school. For a moment, Megan became the water spout, at least in her mind. She curved it away from the school and forced it to disperse. The girl fell to the ground, unconscious from the effort.  
  
--End Flashback-  
  
Megan shivered, remembering the raw power she had felt when controlling that first rain-made water spout. She didn't want to force it to her will, but she had to. There had been no other way. Control was simpler now after six months of practice, but her powers still had a will of their own. After that incident, Megan had transferred to another school, but they had also found out about her "gifts". So she had made the water fountain explode, who cares? Sighing, the girl kept walking, her eyes on the ground.  
  
Two pairs of hands reached out of the shadows of a nook in the school and snatched her. "Pull her hands back." Someone growled in a low voice. Megan felt her hands being wrenched behind her back and tied together at the wrists. Screaming in anger, Megan closed her eyes and pulled the extra water within her to the forefront. It rippled through her hands and shot out through her palms. She felt it skyrocket from all those tiny pores in her hands and pummel the boys grasping her arms. They began yelling, calling their friends to help them. 'Can't even take on a single girl.' Megan thought to herself, annoyed beyond all reason. She knew their voices from school. They were on the football team, tall, strong and completely stupid. Not a good combination. Wondering how they had gotten out of the after game lecture, Megan fell to the ground and rolled away while freeing her hands from their constraints. More hands grabbed her, wrenching her up from the dirty ground and holding her against a concrete wall.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she screeched, struggling against their strong grip. A boy stepped up close to her, towering over Megan's small height. He was a senior with dark brown hair and a low-pitched laugh that sounded more like a warthog's grunt. A sweat and mud mixture was dripping from his pimple- pocked face, which was set in a scowl. He glared down at the sophomore girl in front of him.  
  
"You made us lose the game, you freak!" He spat, voice growing louder with each word. Megan tried to reclaim the use of her hands, but they were squashed against the wall. A smile scrawled across her face.  
  
"I can't help it that you and your little crappy friends suck." she replied in a nonchalant tone. His fist shot out and slammed into her face. Megan stood there, trembling in unmanageable fury. She shook herself a little, regaining her composure.  
  
"I meant the rain! We would have won without it!" He roared, his hot breath hitting her face. His friends nodded and grunted their agreements. Megan rolled her eyes, used to the misunderstanding.  
  
"Your breath is killing me! Tic-tac, dude, tic-tac!" The football player growled and grabbed the neck of her coat. As he pulled up, his teammates let go of Megan's arms. Stupid mistake.  
  
"You're on my last nerve, freak." Snapped the senior, the veins on his neck bulging out in annoyance. Megan grinned at the furious face.  
  
"I didn't know you were so sensitive!" She exclaimed in a perky tone. At the same time her hands came up and shot jets of water at the two boys who had been holding her back. The leader dropped her instantly; she landed on her feet and quickly pointed both hands at him. As Megan unleashed everything she had left he was propelled backward out of the nook. The girl followed him, her normally calm navy eyes full of repressed anger. Water raced after her in its own terrifying wave as she pulled her arms behind her and quickly brought them forward. For a split second she twirled like a ballet dancer, causing the water to fly upward. The water whirled around Megan as it encased her in a new water spout. 'I'll show you. I'll show you what I've learned.' She thought to herself, taking a step toward the now terrified boy. Rivers of water ran to join the ever-growing hurricane. The some of the stragglers from the football game stopped to stare, their journey to the parking lot interrupted. A few screamed and took off the other way while others watched in horrified silence. A mutant? Here? Was it possible for them to be so blind against the obvious? They stood unmoving as the monstrosity moved closer to the innocent boy that was obviously its prey. 'Good, let them stare.' Thought Megan angrily. 'Let them know I'm here; I don't rightfully care anymore.' The football players had all scattered except their leader who was quivering at the sight of this young hydrokinetic girl. He raised his hands as if to ward her off.  
  
"Stop! Please! I didn't mean it! I was just joking!" he was pleading, begging. Megan cast a wave of water at him with a flick of her hand. She then brought it back, making it whip past him again. The torrents that surrounded her body moved in a frenzy that made the girl within look almost invisible. The jock scooted in a humiliating fashion across the concrete as she walked towards him. The water slowed considerably as the girl bent down to make herself eye-level with the older boy. Her hand slowly pierced the water wall; she lifted his head so she could look into his eyes.  
  
"Does it look like I am?" Megan asked in a calm voice. He shook his head while tears dribbled down his pale cheeks.  
  
"N-n-no." he replied through his sobs. Water lapped at his face like a dog washing away his tears. In a split second the spout dropped, the water splashing up and drenching both of them.  
  
"Good, because I wasn't." Megan announced as she stood up. She looked down at the senior who was staring at her with wide, amazed eyes. "You might wanna change your pants; it looks like you got a little wet." With that, she turned around and walked away, a smug smile on her face. People jumped back as she went past them, shielded their children's eyes from the blue- skinned monster; a group of them jogged over to the football player who was curled up in a fetal position on the asphalt. Even the few policemen that were around didn't make a move to stop her; it was like they were afraid to touch her.  
  
Once she had left the school behind and was halfway home she began to cry. Was she a freak? Did she have any right to scare that boy like that? What was she, if not a monster? Certainly not a girl, she hadn't been that in months. A walking monstrosity then? A nightmare on legs? No, monsters didn't care about their victims. She did. Her blue eyes quivered in the street lights as she came to a conclusion. She was Megan. A girl, but not a girl, no, she was something much more. A mutant. A hydrokinetic one.  
  
"And just what is THAT supposed to mean?!" she screamed at herself. Megan fell to the ground and curled up beside a trashcan. She didn't want to move; maybe if she stayed here long enough she'd become part of the sidewalk. That's where she belonged.  
  
^^^Meanwhile^^^  
  
A sudden telepathic nudge in her head made Jean's head shoot up. She had been slowly nodding off the sleep; the drain of this week's school work had taken its toll on her. Jean shook her head and closed her eyes to go back to sleep. The nudge came again, more insistent this time. This time Jean accepted the nudge; it was from the Professor.  
  
[[Yes?]] she asked, sounding rather lethargic. His telepathic voice surrounded her, making sure she was alert.  
  
{{I've located a new mutant; it was just at your football game, I believe. It showed an enormous power burst and then left. It's stopped now, not to far from you.}} Jean tossed a look back at Kurt who raised his eyebrows. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he could tell from the look on Jean's face that she was talking to someone telepathically.  
  
[[Kurt met a new mutant earlier tonight who controls water. Could that be her?]]  
  
{{Most probably, but I can't be sure. Her mind has gone into a shielded state of thought; she has many questions. Tell Scott to turn the car around and head back to town.}}  
  
[[Alright.]]  
  
{{And Jean, be careful. She's very tense right now. I don't know what happened, but I can tell it wasn't pleasant.}}  
  
[[I will.]] She smiled as she felt the Professor's presence retreat from the forefront of her mind and once again became a constant hum. Jean could feel questioning thoughts from both Scott and Kurt; Evan was listening to music so he hadn't heard a word.  
  
"Scott, turn around." She said firmly. Scott only gave her a quizzical look before he turned the car around. Kurt was the one who jumped to question.  
  
"So, vhere're ve going?"  
  
"Back to Mason; the Professor thinks there's a mutant in trouble there so we're going to go check it out." Kurt's eyes widened.  
  
"Anybody ve know?" Jean shook her head.  
  
"No, it's a stranger. He said that it had put its mind into a sorta defense state." Kurt was about to say something, but she answered before he could voice it. "And I don't know who it is." Kurt just nodded and sat back. What could have happened in such a short period of time? It better not have been the Brotherhood. The hair on Kurt's neck bristled at the thought. 


End file.
